Just Friends For Now
by Star Dreamer of Love
Summary: Neji and Sakura were never really good friends. They would go on missions together rarely. But when Naruto confines in Neji is over bearing passion for Sakura, Neji realized that he feels it too! NejixSaku & hinted NaruxSaku Chpt.4 up! I DONT OWN NARUTO!
1. The Start

Neji and Sakura were never really good friends. they would go on missions occasionally together when Sakura wasn't training with Tsunade. But when Naruto confines in Neji his overbearing passion for Sakura (go figure...) Neji realized that he feels it too!

--

"Welcome back guys!" Rock Lee said energetically as Neji, Sakura, and Kiba returned to the village from a mission.

"WOOOHOO! What a rush! Man I need me another mission!!" Kiba said and pumped his fist in the air. Akamaru barked happily with him and Lee smirked.

"Well Kiba that is good news! The Hokage assigned you, Shino and myself to a mission when you returned." Rock Lee said very fast. Sakura looked at Kiba.

"Please be careful. You didn't get much rest during the mission and you could over do it," she warned him. He shook his head and barked happily as Shino walked up.

"Lets go," he said and started to run off. Rock Lee and Kiba followed immediatly.

"Neji you didn't get much rest either. Can you please take it easy?" Sakura asked. He turned to look at her and the pink-haired girl was reflected back in the milky pale orbs.

"Sakura, unlike you I don't need to rest every 5 seconds. And it would be in your best interest to stop worrying about me and start worrying about yourself." Neji said refering to the small wound on her thigh.

"Oh its nothing! I managed to heal most of it myself but I'll have Lady Tsunade check out the rest," Sakura said and smiled warmly. Neji shook his head at her words. He was amazed on how well she handled the wound. It was a giant gash taken out of her by a paper bomb that flew too close. He thought she would cry or whine, but all she did was immediatly heal the wound the best she could and bandaged it up. She walked with a limp but she was never a handicap during the mission.

"I guess I'll see you around Neji," Sakura said and limped off quickly. Neji headed back to the Hyuuga manor.

--

"Well Sakura. Its good to see you back in piece," Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well almost one piece," She added looking at Sakura's now healed wound.

"Tsunade, I really would like to return back to work please," Sakura asked.

"Well we really didn't expect you back from the mission so soon. But I guess you can go back in a few days," Tsunade said while shifting through some paperwork. Sakura smiled big and bowed.

"Thank you!"

--

On the way back to his training, Neji was stopped by Naruto.

"Neji!! What happened with Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked with concern in his eyes.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? You can not depend on others for assistance all the time," Neji groaned and continued to walk.

"But she won't tell me," Naruto followed Neji and walked beside him. Neji gave Naruto a stare, as if looking right through him and stopped. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Naruto. Did anyone tell you that your annoying?" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Neji with a fierce look on his face.

"You got something to say to me?"

"I already said it. But I guess your dumb and deaf."

"Neji!! I'm gonna kill you!" And with that Naruto charged at Neji, his fist in the air. Neji quickly maneuvered behind Naruto and struck him in the back, causing the yellow haired warrior to fall on his knees. Neji then hit Naruto in the jaw, making Naruto fly across the road and land hard on the ground. Naruto groaned and struggled to get on his feet. Neji walked over and looked down on Naruto with disgust.

"Naruto, you have to learn how to control your anger and frustrations. You let what other people say get to you. Don't." Neji spoke and started to walk off, leaving Naruto badly beaten on the road.

--

Sakura pressed a cold compress on Kiba's forehead and took out the thermometer in his mouth.

"102 degrees," she clucked like a mother hen and wrote it down on a clipboard.

"I told you to take it easy on your missions didn't I?" She looked at him and he gave her a flirty grin.

"I can't help it. I like to walk on the wild side." Sakura rolled her eyes and looked back at the clipboard when there was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

A nurse entered the room frantic. "Miss Haruno! Your friend was just admitted to the hospital! And hes in pretty bad shape!"

Sakura gave the nurse a nervous look.

"Kiba, I'll return in a moment." And with that Sakura followed her to a room. Sakura panicked a bit when she opened the door and saw Naruto having to be restrained by Neji.

"What the hell!" Sakura ran over to the beaten Naruto still trying to break free.

"Neji!! Your a dead man!! A very dead man!" Nauro Screamed at the top of his lungs. The nurse whispered something in Sakura's ear and ran out of the room only to return witha needle. Sakura quickly injected it into Naruto and soon he was sudated and in a few minutes asleep.

"Neji..what happened?" Sakura asked when the nurse left with the discarded needle.

"Sakura to be honest he was being a moron," Neji watched Sakura clean and bandage Naruto's wounds.

"So...you beat him up I'm guessing?"

"Clearly."

Sakura loved how honest he was. What was it about Neji Hyuuga that got under everyones skin? She thought he was nice.

"But what did he say that made you do this," she pointed to the injuries. Neji looked at Sakura and recalled what happened.

--(Neji's Recall)

While Neji walked away, Naruto staggered and stood up and growled.

"Neji, this isn't over! If I found out that you did something to her..." Naruto couldnt' complete his statement. Neji was infront of his face in a blink of an eye and punched him hard. "Naruto. She got injured but could take care of her herself. There was nothing you could do about it anyways. You don't have the training like her. Just give up."

"N-no...I can't give up...I love her too much..." Naruto spat out some blood and had some gushing out of his nose. Neji saw the determination in his eyes matched Sakura's while on the mission. It slowly dawned on Neji that he marvel at at her ability alot. But, maybe it wasn't her ablitt that amazed him. Neji picked up Naruto and carried him to the hospital.

So what do you guys think? I know its starting off kind of slow but hey its my first fanfic so leave me alone.


	2. The Attack

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Franchise or anything related to it…just this story…*

Sakura sat on the bed and listened to Neji recall the events. Neji excluded his own thoughts about Sakura as he concluded the story. She shook her head like a worried mother.

"When will he realize that I'm just not into him? I mean you would think after the multiple beats he receives from me alone would give him a hint." She sighed then smiled. Neji couldn't help but smile with her.

"Sakura, you're a strong woman. I hope someone can truly make you happy someday," Neji spoke with a calm demeanor; his milky orbs reflecting his emotions. Sakura gazed at them for a moment and noticed they were more welcoming then before.

"Thank you Neji," She said sweetly. Neji was taken aback by the way her eyes idled on him.

'Why is she looking at me like that…she couldn't possibly…?' And on that note he cleared his throat and quickly exited the room; Sakura huffed and gotten offended.

----

Sakura signed the paper work for Kiba's release.

"Aww what? No goodbye kisses?" Kiba smirked as she rolled her eyes and quickly thrust the paperwork into his hands.

"Goodbye Kiba." Sakura quickly left the room and ran straight into Neji. She fumbled for words for a moment before speaking.

"Oh hello Neji-san. Are you here to see Kiba?"

"Well no. Actually the hokage wishes to speak with you." Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"It has got to be another mission."

-----

Sakura and Neji waited patiently in Tsunade's office as she watched the door.

"We are waiting on your other team mate, who is late as usual." She grumbled. A knock came to her door and she commanded they entered immediately. Neji and Sakura turned and saw that their delayed partner was Naruto and they both groaned in unison. After Tsunade handed them a scroll and gave them their instructions, she proceeded to chew Naruto out for his tardiness. Soon after the three were off to pack.

"Neji, are you going to be alright with Naruto joining us?" Sakura asked him as they waited for their delayed team mate. She could only replay the image Neji has painted for her of the beat down Neji has issued to the spiky haired loud mouth. Neji turned to her.

"I think you should be asking him that question Sakura." Neji spoke as he looked towards the sky. Sakura thought she had offended him when he vanished and quickly returned with a defeated Naruto.

"Damn those eyes of yours." Naruto cursed and Sakura smiled. She was relieved that the mission wasn't going to be too awkward.

----

They rested in a forest after their second day of traveling. They made a fire and sat around each other in silence, each in depth with their own thoughts.

'Why are they fighting? It's really pointless…'

'Damn it. Why does Neji have to be here?'

'Perhaps if I get a few moments alone with her, I could sort out my feelings for her…'

They all sighed together. Neji then cocked his head to the side and Naruto and Sakura became alert.

"How many?" She mouthed and Neji held up 2 fingers. They all separated and prepared an ambush for the unwelcomed ninjas.

Sakura and Neji met up a few feet away from the camp site and waited for Naruto's signal.

"I'm starting to get worried about him…" Sakura muttered as she looked around nervously. Neji cringed and quickly threw Sakura down before groaning in pain. A giant shuriken stuck him in the back.

"Neji!!"

*Hey sorry to leave you guys hanging here but I am trying to become a master of suspense! xD it's not going well though. So read and review for Chapter 2 please?*


	3. The Hidden Confession

*Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…though it would be nice…:P*

Naruto heard Sakura's scream and followed it carefully. When he had gotten to the scene, he saw two rouge ninjas in a pool of their own blood. He panicked and looked around desperately for Sakura hoping she was ok. He saw his pink haired goddess hunched over a limp body, attempting to heal it.

"Sa-Sakura…?"

Sakura turned and had a tear stained face. She quickly looked away and mumbled something to the body that Naruto had to strain to hear.

"It's going to be ok I promise…we'll make you well again…" A sob erupted from hear as the body groaned. Naruto flinched when he realized it was Neji in her lap.

"I'm…fine…really Sakura…" he said as struggled to get up. Sakura gently touched his arm and helped him up. When Neji was standing, Sakura turned to Naruto with a serious look on her face.

"Naruto, I have to take him back to the village. Please understand that you would have to complete the mission without us." She had determination in her eyes as she supported the stubborn Hugya. Naruto shook his head, and Sakura glared at him.

"Please!" It was all she could do. She pleaded with Naruto. His heart sunk and he agreed. She quickly escorted Neji back to the village as Naruto turned the other way.

----

There a soft and gentle knock at the door.

"Enter." Neji said, sitting up in his hospital bed, a tight bandage across his chest. Sakura swiftly entered, carrying a tray full of medication and food. When she saw him sitting up, she smiled brightly.

"I'd figure you would like something to eat." She said sweetly before closing the door behind her. His milky white orbs followed her every action before he spoke.

"Sakura…about the forest…" She cut him off by holding up a finger.

"No Neji. I should be thanking you. If you weren't there…I'd probably be dead…so…thank you…" She said as she set the tray down on a side table and sat at the foot of his bed. The wound on his back was bad, and he lost a significant amount of blood, but if Sakura wasn't there in the forest he wouldn't have made it through the night. Sakura explained that to him the first night he was in the hospital. She has visited him every day to deliver his medication and to change the bandage or to chat with her injured friend. Neji has grown to love the pink haired company, ready for her to come in at any moment. He pondered on his emotions and realized he was falling for this girl. As she talked, he gently leaned over and lifted her chin so her emerald eyes were reflexes off of his milky orbs. Sakura blushed lightly as this sudden gesture.

"Neji…kun…" She spoke softly just as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. He waited for any response, if any from her to continue, not wanting to force anything on her. She genuinely returned the kiss, her hands wondering through his hair then laying softly on her bandaged chest. Neji stiffened as his back tensed and they broke immediately, Sakura quickly rising from the bed and head to the door.

"Uhm…you should really take you medicine. It will help the spasms." And with that she left, her face flushed from what just happened.

---

"Neji you sly dog!" Kiba smirked and congratulated his friend as Neji rolled his eyes. He re-encountered the kiss to his friend, and then looked out the window. He had asked Sakura to open them the last time she visited, and she did it without a word. In fact, she didn't say anything to him that entire visit.

'She hates me. The kiss was a foolish mistake…and I was being weak-minded to believe that it could be more between us…'

"Kiba, grow up." Neji responded and closed his eyes as another spasm took control of him.

"You know, you should tell her." Kiba said as he picked at the food on Neji's tray. He had wanted to tell her how he felt about her, and that it wasn't just a fluke thing. But she was acting so distant; he didn't want to press the issue. Neji shook his head at the thought.

"All I did was kiss her… I think that should be enough…" Neji shook his eyes to the door and saw a bashful looking Naruto enter the room. Kiba's eyes followed his. Kiba waved to Naruto. Naruto nodded his head in Kiba's direction then looked at Neji.

"Thanks…" Naruto said weakly then quickly exited the room. Kiba had a look of confusion on his face.

"Thanks? What is he talking about?" Neji stared at the door.

'You're welcome…'

Sakura saw Naruto leave Neji's room.

"Oh Naruto! You're back from the mission." She said with a warm smile. He collapsed into her arms. She was going to push her off when she realized he was sobbing.

"Sakura! I'm glad you're ok!"

"Naruto? What's wrong with you? I'm fine thanks to Neji…" She pushed him off a bit. He gave her a look and opened his mouth to say something with Kiba came busting out of the room.

"Someone! Come quick! My friend needs help!" Sakura roughly pushed Naruto away and ran for the room.

*And….Scene! :) told you I'm going to be suspenseful with this one. But as for the 'Thank you' scene, it was a bit confusing when I tried to type it before, but Naruto is thanking Neji for saving Sakura's life. Almost like a moment of weakness for someone like Naruto to thank someone else for being the hero.*


	4. The Realization

Sakura rushed into the room and saw Neji curled up on his bed, an auditable groan escaping his lips. She saw that the bandage was a violent red. She screamed for a nurse and started to peel away as gently as she could the old bandages.

'Damn! The stitching has come undone! If I don't get him back to surgery…' She gulped and removed the rest of the bandages and saw the wound taunting her nursing abilities. It seemed like years more than seconds for a nurse to arrive with a stretcher. The two gently loaded up the battle scared ninja and rushed him to the emergency area.

-----

Naruto turned to Kiba with a genuine hurt look on his face. "What happened?"

Kiba recalled on how Neji was acting weird. He kept repeating over and over how he has fallen for Sakura, and the pain was just too much to bear.

"The pain…of his back," Naruto cringed when he asked that. He knew the answer. The pain in his heart was what Neji felt too. They both loved Sakura Haruno. Kiba just shrugged.

"That is what I'm guessing. I mean, after the rant about Sakura, he started to bleed out bad." Naruto gave him a disgusted look and ran to the emergency room.

-----

Neji could barely open his eyes from exhaustion. He sat up and felt his back was stiffer than before. A wave of panic flooded him as he remembered the pain from before.

"Does it hurt? Do you need medication?" He turned and saw Sakura sitting in a chair next to his bed, a small black medical bag sitting in her lap.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Neji, you're under a 24 hour watch since the incident a few days ago…" Neji shook his head.

'A few days ago…? But it was just yesterday…'

"Sakura I don't understand." She stood from the chair and shifted in the medical bag and handed him a pill bottle.

"Here, if you're in any pain, it will help." She calmly sat back down, but Neji could sense uneasiness about her.

"Will it keep me out?" She shook her head and he gave her a funny look.

"You weren't sleeping Neji…just heavily sedated. You gave m…us quiet a scare the other day." She gave him a saddened look and he raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

----- (Emergency Room)

Sakura quickly injected him with narcotics and began to work on his limp body. He gave her a lazy look as she flipped him on his stomach, the medicine already taking effect. She quickly cleaned the wound and started to stitch when he spoke.

"Sakura….why doesn't it hurt anymore? Is it gone?" She hesitated with the stitching. Never did she think that someone like Neji Hyuga would be so calm and frail.

"I made it so Neji." She continued the stitching, afraid she would fail again.

"Sakura, can I ask you a question," He asked, uncaring about the needle constantly piercing his skin. She grunted in response as she cut the lose thread and went to wash her hands clean of his blood.

"Stay by my side, please?" She turned and looked at him. She saw compassion and lust in his eyes. She longed for him after that kiss, but had no idea how to approach him. She wanted him to hold her and protect her, but it seemed she was doing the protecting. His words caught her off guard, and some how it felt right. When she didn't answer right away, Neji gotten louder.

"Please Sakura! I want to be with you!" He spouted out, and in a whisper added, "Don't leave me…" Sakura walked over to him and brushed some hair from his face before leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"I promise I won't."

-----

She looked down at her bag. She couldn't tell him what happened. She couldn't be sure if it was his real emotions or just the drugs talking.

'Stay by my side, please?'

She wasn't one to break promises. She stayed no matter if it was just a fantasy or reality talking. Neji popped the lid off the pill bottle and sighed before taking a few. She looked over at him and he was giving her a stern look.

"Neji, how do you feel?" She asked trying to look away, but his gaze held her there. She shifted in her seat. Neji blinked and shook his head.

"Sakura, you're uneasy, tell me what troubles you." Her heart skipped a beat and she looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Neji… how do you feel about me…?" She asked abruptly. Suddenly he realized that something must have happened while he was out.

"Did I say anything to make you think this way?" Sakura told him everything that had happened in the emergency room, including the kiss. She looked down ashamed.

"Neji…is that how you really feel about me?" She asked never looking him in the eyes. He nodded.

"Yes Sakura, I haven't gained the courage to tell you myself. I guess I'm weak."

"No Neji! You're strong," She countered and he shook his head.

"Strength means nothing if you won't act on it." She looked over to him with sad and loving eyes. He couldn't understand why those eyes drove him crazy.

"I guess I still need to learn…" she spoke and placed her bag on the floor. She walked over to him as he followed her with his eyes. It was like he was in a trance as she walked, and his eyes grew heavy. She was next to him now and was speaking but he couldn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Sakura…I'm tired." She looked hurt but nodded and gave him a swift kiss before he dozed off.


End file.
